Cold in This Place: A Bat's Tale
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: What happens when a giant talking fruit bat from Madagascar gets tossed into the Seville Household? Story better than summary  I hope  and based in CGI universe. Rated T just to be safe. Read and Review if you want. Oneshot


**Authors Note:** This is a story based on an OC I made for Alvin and the Chipmunks, and just a warning; he isn't a Chipmunk himself, but a totally different type of rodent. Also, once again, this is based in the CGI universe.

Hope you like it, and if I do accept reviews, just no deliberate flaming, or I'll slap you with a freaking fish. But don't worry, it'll be a fresh fish :P

And before I forget, I do not own the Chipmunks and Chipettes in anyway shape or form, they belong to Ross Bagdasarian. And also Fox

**Cold in This Place: A Bat's Tale.**

It was cold and dark, that's all the bat knew as he shivered in his cage, looking up at the sky, not even able to see the moon with the cloud cover. It didn't help that he was more accustomed to his tropical Madagascar home, which he missed extremely, tears streaking the fur on his face, trying to wrap his wings around himself to keep warm. Next thing he knew though, he and his cage were flying out the back of the truck, the result of the drunken driver hitting a bump in the road. His cage hit the ground and bounced once, then smashed open on the second impact, leaving the poor Flying Fox lying in the snow.

The poor bat didn't waste too much time dwelling on his new found freedom, immediately taking off into the air and flying. Where he was flying, he didn't know, but he didn't really care either, so long as he could fly, he was alive. But unfortunately, his body which was more accustomed to flying in the rainforests of Madagascar, wasn't holding up too well against semi gale force winds filled with snow, and caused him to start falling, not alarmingly fast though, but he was losing altitude, 'Gotta keep in the air, get someplace warm…' he thought, and almost like a lighthouse in the fog, a bunch of brightly colored lights caught his eye, and he decided to fly toward them.

Meanwhile, in the Seville household, Dave and the chipmunks were making choices on the songs for a Christmas concert, arguing on the opening song (weather or not to use their original Christmas song, or to use a new song), "Dave, come on, it'll be easier to use our first song," Alvin said, just as a loud thwack was heard from the window, followed by a loud high pitched scream from Theodore, "Dave, there's a monster outside the window!" the green clad chipmunk screamed, as Dave went to the window to see what had hit it, "Well, I don't see anything Theo," he said, as Theodore shook his head, "Because it fell down after it hit the window!" he said, quickly dashing under the couch.

To the bat, he felt as if he had become an ice cube, and the bang to his face from the glass didn't help either, 'Ouch, I forgot how glass worked,' he thought, as the front door opened, at which point the frozen bat succumbed to unconsciousness. "Whoa, what is this freaky thing Dave?" Alvin asked, as Dave crouched over the little unconscious creature, "It looks like a bat, but none that I know of living around here," he replied, as Simon examined the creature and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Dave is correct, this is a bat, and it isn't native to North America," Simon explained, as Brittany poked it with a stick, "Might I add that it's still alive," he said, causing the pink clad Chipette to jump and drop the stick.

When the bat finally came around, his first sight was a human face, "Oh, you're awake, good to see you didn't freeze out there little guy," the human said, causing the bat to shriek and start flying all over the place, "WHOA, hold on there I won't hurt you!" the human shouted, causing the bat to cling to a wall and start…speaking, "No, nononononono, not again, I won't fall for that crap!" the bat shrieked, shivering from a combination of his recently being outside, and from fear of the human, "What? You talk?" the human asked, no sooner shaking his head, mumbling to himself about chipmunks, "Anyway, I promise not to hurt you, okay little guy?" the human said, getting nothing from the bat, "Okay, let's start with this, my name is Dave, what is your name?" the human, Dave asked, getting no response to from the timid bat, causing him to sigh, "Okay, I won't force you, but when you feel like talking, I'll be in that room," Dave said, as he pointed to his office, then walked off a bit.

"Nathan" the bat said, stopping Dave in his tracks, "What?" he asked, as the bat was now standing on the table, his wings folded into what could resemble arms, the hands of which only had three gripping digits, "My name, it's Nathan," the bat, Nathan replied, as he turned and flew off to the other side of the house, leaving Dave to smile slightly. As Nathan flew he saw the lights again, and dove into them, unaware of the chipmunk working to put them on the tree, "Hey, watch it…WHAA!" Jeanette screamed, causing Nathan to cover his ears with his hands, then the Chipette's mouth with his foot, "Don't do that, it hurts," he said, rubbing his ears in a way that showed actual pain, "Okay," Jeanette replied, her voice muffled by the bat's foot, which Nathan removed after, then shivered again, this time from remaining feelings of freezing cold snow.

"Sorry about that," Jeanette said, as she attempted to approach Nathan, whom backed up with every forward step she took, "No, don't come near me, I-I'll…" it was cut off when he felt the girl wrap her arms around him, causing Nathan to calm down slightly, "W-what are you doing?" he asked, as Jeanette shivered from how cold his body still was, "I'm trying to warm you up, you feel like a chunk of ice," she said, as he gave her a confused look, "A chunk of what?" he asked, as she merely laughed and released him, jumping down to the couch and immediately putting on her winter sweater, "Ice, it's the solid form of water that's formed by the water's exposure to extreme freezing temperatures." She replied, as Nathan merely scratched the back of his head, then noticed the window, "Like outside?" he asked, as show blew against the thick pane of glass, "Yeah, like outside," Jeanette replied, as she hoped over to the laptop with the amazingly cute background, and hitting a button on the keypad, causing Christmas music to start playing, and in turn triggering something in Nathan.

What happened next was so fast it might as well been light speed, Nathan jumped into the air and flew around the room, and going at such a speed caused him to hit his head on the ceiling and fall to the couch, once again out cold. Next time when Nathan woke up, he was surrounded by six chipmunks, one he recognised but the others he didn't, "Alright, Nathan, I suggest you keep still, I'm going to do an examination," a tall male chipmunk with a blue sweater and glasses said, as he lifted Nathan's arm/wing up with both paws, then spreading the wing membrane with his paws, "Alright, this wing seems fine," the chipmunk said, as he did the same with the other, "And same for this one," he added, then lifted Nathan's head, causing him to jump up to his full height, which was double the blue Chipmunk's, "Ouch, careful what you're doing," he said, a wee bit too harsh for Simon's liking, but he had experienced worst in high school, "Well, I think I located the area of effect on your body, you suffered a minor case of full force impact with a solid object of a vertical variety," he stated, causing Nathan and all but one of the other five chipmunks to give him a look of confusion, "In short, you bumped your head on the ceiling," Simon finished, getting an annoyed look from Nathan, "You don't say, and here I thought I was being attacked by falling rocks," Nathan said, the sarcasm dripping in his voice enough to cause even Alvin to flinch. After Simon had regained his composure, he decided to introduce himself, "Well, Nathan, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Simon," he said, as he took a slight gentlemanly bow, as was his usual greeting, "I'm Alvin, the awesomest one of the group and-" " Is unable to stop bragging, sorry for that, I'm Brittany," Brittany said, as Alvin grumbled to himself, "You already know me, I'm Jeanette and this is my sister Eleanor," Jeanette said, as her green clad sister hid behind her, then Theodore oddly enough stood in front of the huge bat, "And I'm Theodore!" he said, as Nathan merely sniffed the little rodent, "Uh, Simon, what's he doing?" Theodore asked, as Simon chuckled, "I forgot that Bats are like all other animals, they get to know you by scent first," he explained, as Nathan gave him a confused look, "No, I smelt fruit on this little guy and I'm starving," the bat said, as he sniffed the air, then hopped into the air and flew to the kitchen, finding a plastic dish of fruit salad, "Oh yeah, just what I need," he said, as he started glomming down on the various fruits, until he was full.

**A few months later…**

Nathan had recovered to his full health, and while he hadn't gotten too friendly with humans as a whole, he at least treated Dave as the father he never had, "So, this concert is going to be big, can I count on you to guard the kids Nathan?" Dave asked, getting a scoff in response, "No fanboy or fangirl will get close to them without my say so Dave," Nathan replied, as he hopped off Dave's shoulder to his post near the Rockstar's dressing room. "Um, is this the dressing room of the Chipmunks?" a young voice asked, causing Nathan to turn and find a small child, and remembering what Dave had told him about acting around children, "I'm sorry little one, but you have to go, wait until after the concert when they are signing autographs," Nathan replied, as the child merely giggled, "No, I want your autograph Nathan," the child said, holding a paper pad and a pen, causing the bat to blink, "My autograph? Well of course, sorry I'm not used to doing this," Nathan replied, as he signed the paper as best he could, then handed the pen back to the child, who ran off laughing childishly, causing a slight grin to form on his face as his brothers and sisters went onstage to perform the concert.

After all the songs were sung, Nathan heard someone say his name, "And where would we be without our older Brother Nathan, who is also our body guard, c'mon dude!" Alvin said, no sooner having Nathan glide onto the stage, an orange security coat on his back and turned around to face the crowd, everyone cheering for him and his siblings. He knew he was now in a loving family.

**The End.**

Once again, I wrote a Story in one day, hope you like it, and leave a review if you wish. Again, no deliberate flaming, I'm not fire proof and I burn easily:P


End file.
